


Wolf-Kissed

by Flosscandies



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Eivor is so good at adopting every animal she meets, F/F, I wanted to write something more shippy between these two but also, The ship is faint but its there, basically Eivor introduces her pets to Randvi, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Eivor keeps finding new animals to bring home to the settlement, it would only make sense for her to check in with Randvi about the new members.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Wolf-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and I wrote this really fast because there needs to be more content about them.

The old cat was the first of many beasts Eivor would befriend during her time in England. It was an ornerary thing, unused to the love and affection humans could provide for it when she found it, a young child filling her in with the white cats backstory.

It lived on a longship most of it's life, keeping the rat problem that plagued many a longship at bay, eventually falling into a feral mindset after the longship's owner passed away.

"His name is Nali, he doesn't like anyone," The child had told Eivor as the cat sniffed curiously at her feet. With care, the Norse woman bent down, her fingers making contact with the space behind the cat's ears, giving a tentative scratch. It came as a surprise as Nali leaned against her touch, chest rumbling with deep purrs.

"Maybe he just needed to find the right person," Eivor replied, a smile tugging on her scarred lips.

It was with that did she take the cat back to her longship, the furball finding a comfortable place beside the helm under her and Bragi's feet. The other drengr upon the ship welcomed the cat with open arms, and even Dag couldn't complain much about Nali upon their trip back from Lunden, the cat exploring every inch of the boat and letting each warrior pet at his half matted fur.

Eivor was surprised when he jumped from the boat onto the docks, following after her when they reached Ravensthorpe, meowing loudly for attention as she came up to the longhouse, ready to speak to Randvi about her success in Lunden with securing an alliance and eliminating the Ancients that plagued its streets. 

"And who is that?" Eivor could hear Randvi ask as she stepped into the alliance room, Nali curled up in her arms, purring contently. 

Eivor looked up from the elderly cat to see the shine in Randvi's eyes, a grin spreading across her face as she took in the sight before her. Eivor couldn't help the sudden warmth in her stomach upon seeing Randvi after a week away from the settlement, and she almost dropped Nali in the need to reach out for a hug from her _best friend_.

"This?" Eivor questioned, looking down at the white cat who was slowly nodding off, "This is Nali, an old ships cat. Found him trying to avoid his former master's child in Lunden."

She grinned and held out her arms so that Randvi could get a better view of the sleeping cat.

"He's supposedly really vicious."

Randvi bit at her bottom lip, trying to hold back a laugh from escaping her chest as she looked down at the furball.

"Vicious indeed. I hope you know how to care for such a creature though. It would be a shame if-"

Eivor cut her off with a low chuckle, "He will be staying aboard our longship keeping the rats at bay. There is no need to worry Randvi," she turned to look at the alliance map and the new pawns spread out across it, "Now about Lunden..."

____

Walking back from the outskirts of Ravensthorpe wasn't that unusual to Eivor. She prided herself in being able to provide for the village, whether that be supplies, raw materials, or even freshly killed game. However, following three children back from the woods, with a wolf matching her pace beside her was truly unusual.

"Now kids, what did we learn today?" Eivor asked as they walked across the bridge, trying to not be unsettled by the white she-wolf beside her. 

"Wild animals are our friends!" Knud said.

"We should befriend them at all costs!"

The drengr couldn't help but sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked at the children before her.

"Okay, maybe don't tell your parents what you learned today."

The five of them paused just outside the fowl farm, the kids walking over to the wolf and giving her farewell hugs and pats. 

"You'll be keeping her, right Eivor?" One of the three children asked, smiling up at the drengr with an innocence that she had long forgotten.

"Of course," Eivor replied, dipping her head, "I'll need to tell Randvi first, but then the three of you will be seeing Mouse around the settlement more often than not."

The wolf looked up at Eivor upon hearing her name, already used to being called _Mouse_ of all things. The children had given her their suggestions for the she-wolf's name, and each one was almost as bad as the last. Eivor had almost choked laughing upon the suggestion Dwolfg and frowned when she heard Chewy. Mouse was at least the better option out of the three, making Knud happy in the process that his name was chosen. 

Eivor waved to the children farewell, walking up the hill that leads to the longhouse. Mouse trotted beside her, the white muzzle of the wolf stained red with blood from the other wild creatures that had attacked her and the children. Mouse had proven herself useful then, and Eivor was glad she didn't have to kill the children's new friend in front of them. That would've gotten her an earful from Randvi and the kid's parents if they found out.

"Eivor, what is that?"

Eivor paused in her walking, having not realized she had made her way back to the longhouse already. She stood just outside her room, Mouse standing obediently beside her as though waiting for permission to enter. 

Randvi stood at the far end of the longhouse, her hands on her hips like a disgruntled parent as she looked at the wolf at Eivor's side. The Wolf-kissed gave a smile, moving over to Randvi with Mouse trailing behind her, giving a small whine as though demanding attention from her.

"Ah Randvi, I was looking for you," Eivor said, her voice just a bit sheepish as the other woman looked at Mouse with curiosity and barely concealed worry. 

"Is that-?"

"A wolf? Yes," Eivor looked down at Mouse, giving the white she-wolf a comforting pat upon her head, "the children found her trapped inside the basement of an abandoned house. She is quite tame for a wild creature."

As if to prove her point, Mouse turned to Eivor's hand that was scratching at the back of her ear, giving it an affectionate lick. Eivor could hear Randvi sigh, and before the other woman could do or say anything Eivor bent down, allowing the wolf to lap at her face with glee. 

"It's a wolf Eivor," Randvi warned, her brow furrowed as she watched the sight before her, "it might not be safe around the settlement. It could eat the farm animals we so desperately need."

Mouse paused from lapping at Eivor's face, turning to Randvi to take in the woman who still stood tall in the face of a mighty predator acting like a domesticated dog. A soft bark left the wolf's jaws, moving away from Eivor to sniff around Randvi's legs.

The mighty drengr had to hold in a laugh as Randvi tensed, looking over at Eivor with wide eyes that begged for assistance.

"I won't let her get at any of the farm animals, Randvi," Eivor promised, "I'll make sure she's well-fed and bring her along while securing alliances for us."

Randvi was still tensed, but Eivor was able to see some of the worry lift from her shoulders. She glanced down at Mouse who had sat down on her haunches, taking in the surrounding area of the longhouse. 

"That would give a new meaning to Wolf-Kissed," Randvi replied, a small smile gracing her features. Eivor couldn't help but grin back, finally standing from her spot on the floor of the longhouse.

"So I can keep her?"

"Yes, you may," Randvi said, giving a tentative scratch behind one of Mouse's ears, "but may I ask what her name is? She needs something fitting if she's going to be living here."

Eivor couldn't help the flush on her cheeks as she looked down at the white wolf, whispering out the name barely loud enough for Randvi to hear.

"Pardon me? I couldn't hear what you said."

"Mouse... Her name is Mouse..." Eivor replied after another moment's hesitation, just now realizing how stupid of a name it sounded. Already she could hear Randvi laughing, and if it wasn't such a beautiful sound she would have wanted to dig herself into a hole. One deeper than she already wanted to at least.

"Mouse?" Randvi asked in between her laughter, "You named a wolf, one of the most fearsome predators of England, Mouse?"

Eivor's face burned, and she couldn't meet Randvi's gaze as she looked down at the wolf who appeared to be confused about the situation it, and its owner, was in.

"Well, that's the best option I had," Eivor replied, "it was either that, Dwolfg, or Chewy."

Upon stating the other two names, Randvi leaned against her, unable to mask her laughter as her entire body shook. Eivor tensed with Randvi so close, and her heart seemed to have sped up at the proximity of her friend.

"Don't laugh," Eivor managed to get out, "the children wanted to name her and I only saw it fit that such a domesticated wolf would be named after a small prey animal."

"Of course," Randvi replied, pulling back from Eivor's shoulder as her laughter slowly began to subside, a large smile spread across her face, and her eyes wet with tears from her laughter, "it makes complete sense Wolf-Kissed."

Eivor rolled her eyes, already missing Randvi's weight against her to a degree.

"I see how it is. Well then," she looked down at Mouse who had now spread out across the floor, looking up at the duo with impatience, "if she doesn't want to respect your name, we can just head out already, isn't that right, Mouse?"

Upon hearing its name, the she-wolf stood from her spot lounging against the longhouse ground, padding over to Eivor's side and giving her hand a gentle lick.

"Be safe out their Eivor, and take care of Mouse. I'll make sure to let the other villagers know we have a friendly wolf in our midst."

Eivor smiled, giving Randvi a mock bow before she began to leave the longhouse with Mouse. She had business to attend to at Sciropescire, with her new friend.

____ 

Saving a dog from a burning house was most certainly not on Eivor's plans. Especially when that dog turned out to be a red-furred fox, that pawed and whined with sadness at her owner's burnt corpse.

"Dandy..." Eivor murmured, bending down to stroke at the small fox's back. It whined, looking up at Eivor with big black eyes, and the drengr could feel her heart clench. The poor things owner died from inhaling too much smoke, and even though it was a wild creature, it had a tameness to it that reminded Eivor of Mouse. It was with that thought did Eivor decide on bringing Dandelion-Puff back to the settlement with her. 

The fox was more than tame, able to be picked up, and willing to follow Eivor upon her calling its name, so the drengr figured another creature added to the clan couldn't hurt anyone. Still, she brought the fox up to the longhouse, once again going to ask Randvi for permission to keep the soft tempered fox.

She knew she didn't need permission exactly, but it gave her another excuse to see her friend and give her an easy update of what was happening in her life exploring England. Still, she wasn't prepared for the disappointed look Randvi gave her as she stepped into the alliance room with Dandy trailing after her.

"Please don't tell me you're keeping this fox?" Randvi asked with a very much put upon sigh. Dandelion was quick to approach her with a bark, weaving between Randvi's legs, and jumping up onto her hindquarters as though begging for affection.

Eivor gave a sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders as she watched the fox try— and fail— to get Randvi's attention.

"She upset some kindling and set her owner's house on fire," Eivor began, noticing how Randvi glanced down at the fox with a frown. Maybe she shouldn't have started with that.

"Her owner thought she was a dog, strangely enough, and named her Dandelion-Puff. She passed because of the smoke clouding her lungs, so I figured I would take care of Dandy for her."

The fox barked, once again jumping up and pawing at Randvi's leg. Eivor could see how hard Randvi was trying to remain stoic, but with every whimper from Dandelion-Puff, her façade began to crack.

"She's taken a liking toward you, " Eivor noted, leaning against one of the longhouse beams, arms crossed as she watched the sight before her. Randvi shot her a mock glare but still leaned down to give the fox a small pat atop her head.

"Yes, she has... However, I'm not caring for her," Randvi said, looking up at Eivor between Dandy's ears as the fox licked her face with glee. 

"I would never. Dandy is mine to look after, even if she is cheating on me with you."

That brought a smile to Randvi's face, the older woman standing from the fox's loving assault. She laughed and took a step closer to Eivor, causing the drengr's face to flush upon Randvi's heated gaze.

"Soon enough, Wolf-Kissed, they will be calling you Beast-Tamer instead."

Eivor smiled at that, looking down to see Dandelion-Puff weaving between the duo's legs, demanding more attention from the two. 

"That might not be such a bad thing, " Eivor began, allowing herself to give a comforting pat to Dandy's flank, "but how would you feel if I brought back a bear?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let Eivor adopt more animals @ Ubisoft


End file.
